Dragons Realm
by MysticWhisper
Summary: Long after the realm of dragons had been forgotten one girl wishes to meet the humans the race once feared. What will happen when they finally meet again? Will there be peace or war?


Okay this is my second post. This one is a lot longer though so expect some time between chapters ummkay. But anyway i hope you enjoy.

* * *

As many people know there is a realm of humans. They live happily amongst themselves noticing only their world. Though unbeknownst to them, there is a whole other realm, just waiting to be found. This is a realm where dragons, wizards, manticores, pegasus, and unicorns still roam. The tale of this realm dates far back to the time of King Arthur and his round table of knights and wizards. But the wizards, dragons, and other fabled creatures didn't just disappear. They left...and created a place where they could call home. Well, in this realm there is a girl. Known for her long name (Michelle Sunraya Nadalia Rose Brandy Ballita Davis), but more so because she rules as its queen. This is her story.

A loud voice boomed across the room. "Wake the hell up!" She sat up wearily wiping her eyes, yawning. "I'm up okay? What is it anyway?" She sat up looking innocently at her intruder.

**This man was her father, a man who stood towering over the girl at 6' 5". His long black hair reached to the back of his knees and he was a black dragon, one of the only two species of dragons who could control every element. The angry look in his green eyes only made him seem fiercer.**

"Did I oversleep again father?" She tried her best to sound innocent, yet failing horribly. "Yes you did...and you're getting up...NOW!" He walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts and slamming the door behind him. _Geez, his voice could create an earthquake. _

**This girl was Michelle...a dragon/wizard crossbreed who now ruled over this realm...but it didn't really matter to her. She was classified as a rainbow dragon...the other species that could control any element. She stood only 5 feet with short black hair reaching to her shoulders. She had eyes so deep a shade of brown they looked almost black. She was known to all for her voice with could either be sweet as a song bird or an ear shattering scream. **

She walked out of her room and bumped right into someone else. Falling she began muttering curses beneath her breath until they helped her to her feet.

**This was Pegasus...and as his name stated his was just that. He acted as advisor to Michelle, although he'd like to be more. He was one of her closest friend and also a friend to the ladies. At 5' 7" with long flowing white hair and ocean blue eyes he was definitely a good morning wake up.**

"Well hello Pegasus...nice to see a friendly face in the morning instead of a deadly one." She chuckled to herself knowing she was the only one who could get to her father, her mother having died years earlier. He looked down at her smiling warmly.

"Your late to the meeting again." he said more politely than necessary. "Yea yea, I know…but I know it's gonna be boring as all hell…so I thought I'd sleep in today." Michelle let out an exasperated sigh, establishing her point quite well. "Well this is an important meeting, and after all what kind of queen would miss it?" Pegasus's voice was soft as he spoke and a sweet smile found its way onto his face. "It's not like I said I wouldn't go right? I just said I'd be bored to tears." They began walking side by side, Pegasus chuckling lightly at her last snide remark as they headed out of the castle.

They walked outside to a table which hosted a meeting. She smiled wryly at her father as she noticed it already began. She sat in her throne mumbling under her breath..."Damn it…and no liquor either".

She already knew what the meeting was about which aggravated her just a bit, knowing full way it would cause a dispute. A wizard stepped forth, his voice demanding attention. "As we all know wizards are too weak to control this realm. And even though dragons do, they have too much of a temper. The unicorn do not wish to so we should give it to the level headed Pegasus..." he continued talking in this fashion but, after about 5 minutes Michelle was too far asleep to notice. She was awakened with a loud shout. "MICHELLE! STAY AWAKE!" Her father yelled, his annoyance causing thunder to crack through the sky. She sat up smiling as sweetly as possible..."Sorry, daddy". It was no use. He lightly tapped her on the head and sat back down...sometimes he just couldn't win.

She was just about to fall asleep again after a bunch of arguing wizards stood, until Pegasus's voice rose above all. "Excuse me!" he yelled his voice unnaturally loud. "Well I just wanted to state...if possible" he gave Michelle a quick smile. _Uh oh. This won't end well. _Whenever he gave her that look it never did. It always meant whatever happened...she'd get the worst. She sat up at that her expression turning to one somewhere between serious and seriously annoyed. "Well," he started again "It's just that the pegasus and unicorns already act as advisors to dragons...well and..." He was cut off. "Let me finish brother."

**This was Dusk. He was older brother to Pegasus his mother having adopted Pegasus when he was still a boy. He was 5' 9" with long flowing black hair and deep golden eyes. His perfect looks were only matched by his authority. Although technically he had very little, when he spoke he seemed to have it all.**

"Well," he stated glancing at his little brother. He always seemed to get mad when interrupted by his older counterpart. "It's all very simple...before any decisions are finalized by the dragons must consult with us...they're advisors thusly they may resume their control." He smiled as he looked at his younger sibling as he just rolled his eyes and nodded. All around the table there were sighs of content as the new law was about to be put into effect. "YOU ASS!" Michelle's voice cut through the murmuring like a hot knife through butter. "THERE IS NO WAY IM GONNA LISTEN TO THOSE STUCK UP BASTARDS!" Dusk smiled to himself, he felt the same about Michelle as his brother did but unlike Pegasus...it was Michelle's attitude that drove him nuts. _My own little bottle of Brandy…_he allowed himself to think, still smiling lightly, before turning to speak to her. "Now, now Michelle, calm down." She batted his hand away fiercely as he tried to calm her. She couldn't stand him in the least. Not only was he a jerk who thought he ruled the earth, but he was the rudest person to her one of her closest friends.

She started screaming again. "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU ANYWAY! YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO SAID IT BUT IT WASN'T YOUR IDEA!" She would have kept on yelling this way had her father not smacked her in the back of the head. "YOU BAST-" she stopped as she whirled around to meet her father his eyes gleaming angrily at her. He knew good and well what she was about to say...and on her part...that wasn't very smart. She was only the second strongest person in this realm...and unfortunately for her...the strongest was her father.

He looked at her half pissed and half sympathetic. He got on his knees to look directly in her eyes as he felt her body calm down. Her tail twitched nervously behind her...her having revealed it in her anger. "Look Michelle, this is why they second our ideas. Just one sentence from our allies left you unwound. If this is how our decisions are to be made, out of anger, then what will truly be accomplished?" She knew he was right but it didn't matter. She walked away before he could continue..._time to find the guys._

She walked into a clearing where two dragons and a manticore sparred not noticing her.

**The two dragons were Ice and Slade. They had been lovers for about two years now. Ice as his name stated was an ice and water dragon that stood 5' 5". He had short sky blue hair his eyes matching. As he flew through the sky his light blue and white scales shimmered in the sun...his only flaw was that he was a complete neat freak. Slade, on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was an earth dragon standing tall at 5' 9". He had shoulder length brown hair and deep forest eyes. His scales matched the forest which his powers let him control. Too bad for Ice though, for he was a complete mess never caring much for organization...how they stayed together...is one hell of a mystery.**

"OH MY GOD MY CLOTHES!" Ice's voice disrupted her thoughts. There Ice lay (him having reverted to his human form after being knocked to the ground) his clothes filthy from the fall, his lover on top of him laughing. "I'm going home" he said in annoyance, glaring harshly at Slade, who remained sitting on his stomach. He pushed Slade off of him and walked back to his house the manticore laughing heartily at him..."Damn he needs to own a cleaning company with you Slade."

**This man, this manticore, was Dorian, and to Michelle he was much more than a friend. He seemed to her more like a brother. He was 6' 3" with deep fire red hair matched by his eyes. His fur in his true form matched as well. The only thing that didn't was his tail. It was a deep brown and housed a poison that could kill even a dragon in as little as two hours. He may have been a bit plain in color compared to the others but he was always the one to have the most fun, despite his professional attitude when the situation called for it.**

He glanced at Michelle prepared to welcome her when a unicorn flew over her head. All of his hair black except for his mane and tail, which were silver proving him to be a truly magnificent sight. His golden horn and hooves only adding to this. All three turned to face him sighing with much discontent. Even before he transformed they knew who it was. "Dusk" They all muttered at the same time. They grimaced none of them caring much for the man. "well I've come to tell you all the results of the meeting since you are friends of Michelle's" He smirked at her. He prepared to speak again but he was cut off by a pegasus. He didn't stand out well against the sky for he was silver from head to hoof, his ocean blue eyes didn't help either, so it was a bit of a surprise when he landed among them in the clearing. "Well Well brother...I shall handle this." he stated smirking, his usual mocking tone quite noticeable. His brother walked away quite annoyed as he chuckled quietly knowing full well that Pegasus had gotten his brother back for his interruption during the earlier meeting. "Well" he started; he was still a bit unnerved from the response Michelle gave at his announcement. "I'm guessing you already know, so do what you will and let me think."  
They were always the first to know the news but that mock attitude was already getting annoying. But then again...it always was. Michelle quite annoyed at being annoyed by one of her best friends took to the air her scales changing colors as the light hit it. She didn't have to look when she heard the sound of wings behind her. _Father. _She expected him to come...he always did when she was upset. His black scales demanded attention and caught her eye quickly.

They landed on the ground side by side Michelle sighing heavily not prepared for one of their heartfelt discussions. "I'm sorry father" she said flatly not caring what he thought right now. "Can't this wait 'til dinner? The guys and I need a little 'us' time." he smirked knowing good and well the battle was already lost. "Fine...I just wanted to confirm you were ready for our evening chat. That's all I wanted at the moment Sunraya." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled lightly down at her as he walked away, both father and daughter chuckling lightly. Both of them knowing he had lied to make her happy, but ever since her mother died just seeing her smile could warm his heart like the golden sun in summer.

Michelle smiled at her father's retreating form before walking over to Pegasus to sit down on the ground beside him. She poked him to get his attention and could tell he was annoyed because it was the only time he ever ignored her. _I'll just poke him 'til he pays attention then. _She sat there poking him for 10 minutes 'til he turned to face her. Without show of emotion he calmly stated..."Only the dumb don't know how to speak...and if you're dumb there's no point in talking." He slowly got up and sat against a tree, once again leaving her to herself.

"DAMMIT! TALK TO ME ALREADY!" Dorian laughed knowing once he got mad there weren't too many ways to calm him down. Dorian walked slowly over to her, "Maybe you should kiss him…" he chuckled lightly at her small blush knowing she didn't realize how he felt, to make matters worse Slade joined the conversation. "Yea, and don't forget the tongue!" they both laughed loudly catching Pegasus's attention. "What's so funny?" Slade and Dorian only laughed harder as Michelle turned a deep shade of red. "Nothing...now just go to your thoughts like you wanted." She turned away from him just to feel his arms wrap around her. _He's always been like this though… I know he only thinks of me as a friend no need to get worked up over it. _She sighed inwardly wishing it was more, but like Pegasus's affection toward her, she hid her feelings so the other didn't realize it. Dorian pushed him off as her dad came back. He was very over-protective and it wasn't a good idea to let him see anyone embracing her.

"Michelle...the wizards want to see you, apparently there is a troll attack and the dragons are called to arms." She jumped up without hesitation, she might have been lazy but fighting could lighten anyone's mood. _Or at least it should…_she thought wryly to herself. Michelle got to the battle field quickly and wasn't surprised to see a battle already raging. She transformed, her tail going through two trolls with ease. _If things keep going like this, I won't even break a sweat. _She randomly attacked any troll that came close to her, crushing them between her strong jaws like twigs. One approached her clumsy in its movement, making her roar loudly. It swung a blow far too slow to make a connection. Growling she bit deeply into its shoulder before ending its life with one swift swipe of her claws. It seemed the more she killed the more there were and each were as battle inept as the last. The dragons tiring of such a one-sided battle, took to the air and the battlefield was set ablaze. The few trolls that survived the fire fled into the distance as the water dragons put out the raging flames.

Slade and Ice sat beside a very annoyed Michelle, who was currently flung on the ground like a rag-doll, sighing heavily as she lay. "What's wrong...it's not like your clothes are dirty." Ice asked tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion. Michelle sighed..._the weird part is he's serious. _She sighed looking at the sky. "Did you ever get the feeling were too strong. After all those trolls were barely cannon fodder." She sat up on the ground still highly annoyed. Slade just laughed, he found this all very amusing. "Well it's obvious. They've no battle strategy. If you want a fight, find someone with intellect."

_Like humans maybe… _A slightly sinister look made its way to her face. The smile on Michelle's face made everyone uneasy. "I know." She cast a spell revealing a portal to look into another realm. Inside of it there were the humans...wandering around minding there own business. Pegasus stepped up behind her quietly, and previously unnoticed, more than annoyed at what she was doing. "MICHELLE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" _Holy hell...my broken ear drums._ She jumped in surprised as his voice abruptly rang in her ears."Well no." She stated feeling unreasonably attacked. "Slade said that if I wanted a good fight I needed someone with intelligence. Well they have it don't they?" He looked at Slade then back at her, his anger even more obvious. "Do you remember why the dragons left that place? They are the only species to create ways to kill your race." She stepped up to face him, mad that he found this to be such a bad idea. "Well they're weak...it's nothing calm down already…it's just an idea." She chuckled just imagining killing all those stupid little simians. For the first time he was actually enraged at her in a way he'd never experienced before. He growled then knowing nothing better to do, he slapped her. She stood there in shock as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her chin. "Damn Peg...you actually busted her lip." Slade put in his comment as if it was needed, still taking a few steps back not knowing what he could do in such a supreme state of anger. Ice just looked on to amazed to speak, frozen where he sat on the ground. After a moment he stood and pulled Slade with him. "Come on time to go home…" he piped in dragging his lover as Slade muttered something about wanting to be nosey.

Pegasus looked sympathetically at her as he reached up a hand to wipe away the blood, he had never hit her before. He reached for her and cringed as she slapped his hand away for an instant feeling like his brother Dusk. Michelle couldn't believe it...her closest friend...he hit her. She fell to the ground, still trying to absorb the idea, the shock making her mind spin in frantic circles. He sat beside her feeling more and more like an ass every second. "I'm sorry Michelle. Just please give up this idea...I don't want to see you hurt." He stood and walked away knowing there was nothing more he could say to her. After sitting alone on the ground for an hour she got an idea. _I'll go by myself. I can prove there no match for me...he'll be sorry. They're weak...and I'll prove it._

* * *

Okay flames comments...i need comment people really...i can not survive without comments!


End file.
